Back at the Beginning
by LadyKiko
Summary: Sasuke wonders around a forest wishing that he could restart his life. I OWN NOTHING! Forsaken Snow belongs to angel95demon. Written for Lucky 9 Lives on gaia.


**Back to the Beginning**

Sasuke walked around deep in a forest sighing to himself as he began to stare up at the sky. Everything seemed to have been going all wrong but then again when didn't things go wrong in the young Uchiha's life. He walked further into the forest only to come upon a old shrine.

The shrine was overgrown with weeds and other plants and it looked like it used to be very beautiful. Sasuke walked over to the shrine only to see the name 'Forsaken no Yuki' on the side of it.

"Forsaken Snow." Sasuke whispered. _'That's a strange name to put on a shrine.' _He thought. Though he figured it was a better praying place than nothing. He knelt down at the shrine and closed his clasping his hands together. He knew that praying was useless just as useless as wishes were. Though he figured that maybe, just maybe, that this one wish of his would come true. "Please. If there's anyone out there. Please grant me this one wish. I wish that I could have a second chance. Start over. Please." He whispered softly.

After several minutes of nothing happening he sighed. "I knew nothing would happen. Why did I even try?" He gazed back up at the sky and closed his eyes only to soon hear a loud _Crash_ sound making him immediately open his eyes.

"Pathetic human, do you wish for me to grant you this wish of yours?" He heard a very loud female voice say.

Sasuke looked over at were the voice was coming for and his eyes widened in shock. He saw woman with long white hair that reached the ground and golden yellow eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with red and blue flames across the sleeves and bottom. Her skin was a scary white and her ears were pointed like a elves. A smirk ran across her face as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stumbled back slightly in shock. "W-who are you?" He asked trying to think about weather or not he should go into a fighting stance and fight this... Whatever she was.

The female spun around and laughed. "Who am I? How can you not know who I am? I am the demon Forsaken Snow." She said with a smirk as she looked at Sasuke. "You have asked for a wish and I am here to grant this wish for you."

Sasuke looked up at the female demon with wide eyes. "R-really? You'll let me have a second chance?" He asked shocked. He never figured that it would be this easy to be able to restart his life. He knew there had to be a catch to all of this.

Forsaken Snow smirked. "Yes, though in order for you to have your wish granted you must be able to beat me in a fight."

Sasuke smirked. "A fight? Is that it? Oh this should be easy!" He said letting his cocky attitude get the best of him like he always did.

"Or so you think." Forsaken Snow said as she grinned knowing that in the end Sasuke was not going to get exactly what he wanted.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threw it at Forsaken Snow hoping that that would easily finish her off.

Forsaken Snow laughed and dodged the kunai. "You're going to have to do better than that Uchiha!" She screamed as she smirked even more.

Sasuke grabbed the sword from his back and ran to attack Forsaken Snow. He wasn't going to be beaten by this stupid demon. He tried to stab Forsaken Snow in the heart but he saw that she quickly dodged his sword. He knew that if he was unable to kill her with his sword that he would just use his sharingan he knew that that would defeat her easily.

Forsaken Snow easily dodged the sword. "You think you're so wonderful Uchiha? Well guess what! You're not! If you wish to redo your life so much than I'll give you that wish!" She screamed as a large blue orb appeared in her hands. She smirked. "Wakai, wakai anata no jinsei o kurikaesuto naru mono! Watashi wa nai to omou! O kurikaeshimasu o shinakereba naranai monodesu anata no kodomo jidai ga! Kon, anata wa sono kōryoku o wakaku!" She screamed loudly as she threw the glowing blue orb in her hands at Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly felt his sword getting heavier in his hands. His clothes seemed to become baggier on him. "W-what's happening?" He screamed noticing his voice was no longer deep instead it was getting higher! "What are you doing to me?"

Forsaken Snow laughed as she watched Sasuke grow smaller and smaller. "I'm granting your wish dear Sasuke! Your returning to infancy! That's what you get for believing you would be able to defeat the great Forsaken Snow!" A evil laugh began to escape from her lips as she looked down at Sasuke who was now growing shorter and shorter. His clothes becoming even more baggy than before.

'This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to repeat my life! No go back to being a baby in the present time!' He thought knowing that now it seemed like he could do nothing at all but lay there.

Forsaken Snow's evil grin grew more and more enjoying every minute of Sasuke's torment.

Sasuke soon transformed into a baby with a diaper on. He cried and cried just like any baby would do.

Forsaken Snow laughed and picked up the crying infant Sasuke. "I have to say. You're much less annoying as a baby than as a adult. I hope you're ready little Uchiha." She said as she held the crying Sasuke in her arms and walked away from the shrine and headed towards the nearest village.


End file.
